Our Own Little Kira
by S.Silver 360
Summary: Misa is pregnant with Light's child and Light want to train the child to become his successor as Kira. AU?, MisaxLight, possible crossover with the Boondocks.
1. Three pregnancies

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Death Note. If I did Misa would've been pregnant.

**Our Own Little Kira**

It was a sunny June day in the Yagami household. The family was gathering in the kitchen and upon entering, Soichiro noticed what was apparently a pregnancy test with a positive sign.

"ALL RIGHT, WHOSE CHILD IS IT?" he yelled angrily. Sachiko, Sayu, and Light were all scared, as they had recently had sex. That in mind, they each(in Light case, Misa) took a pregnancy test here. As such, no one had known who it belonged to.

"WELL, WHO'S GOING TO TELL ME?" continued Soichiro. This was bringing Sayu to tears. Sachiko couldn't bear to see her daughter cry so she said something.

"Honey, the baby's ours." said Sachiko fearfully. "I wanted to wait until the right moment to tell everyone." Soichiro took into thought what had just happened. He thinks that her child belongs to someone else, but for the sake of the children, he calms down.

"Can we finish this in our room?" he asked.

"Fine." agreed Sachiko knowing that it isn't over.

Twelve second after Soichiro and Sachiko leave the room, Misa enters the house.

"Light." called Misa hoping to see her light in shining armor. "I gotta tell you something."

"What is it, Misa?" asked Light.

"Umm, can I tell you alone?" asked Misa as she motioned Light to go with her to his room. At that moment, Sayu slowly made her way to her room, guilty that she has not told her own little secret. Meanwhile, Light's room...

"What do you have to tell me?" asked Light.

"We're gonna be parents." squealed Misa in a cheerful manner. "Isn't that great?"

_What? How did this happen._ Light though to himself. _We did it anal._

"You're probably wondering how it happened since we did it anal." said Misa while still in her cheerful mood. "Well, after you came inside me, the stuff must've trickled to my vagina and I guess a sperm cell got lucky. Just so you know, you're the only one I told.

_Oh great, a child. _Thought Light to himself._ I wasn't planning on that_

"Misa, did you leave a pregnancy test over here sometime ago?" asked Light.

"Huh, no way, these are mine." replied Misa as she pulled out three tests that showed positive.

"Misa," started Light hesitatingly. "I think we should abort it."

"WHAT? NO WAY!" said Misa in shock. "HOW COULD YOU EVEN CONSIDER DOING THAT TO YOUR OWN CHILD?"

"Misa, what about your career?" asked Light.

"As long as I with you, that doesn't matter. Nothing matters." she replied.

"Then that baby shouldn't matter." countered Light.

"Yes, Light, YOUR child should matter." said Misa. "Besides, if we kill this baby, we would both be criminals and we would have to die."

"But you can't kill something that's not alive." said Light. "The baby's a mistake, anyway."

"Don't think of it as a mistake." she said. "Think of it as...our own little Kira."

_Damn._ Thought Light._ I've never seen Misa so passionate about anything besides me before. Maybe I should give it a chance; after all, I will need a successor in the future. This child might be my only hope._

_"_You know," started Light. "I do need someone to take my place as Kira; and together we will make this work."

"Oh, Light." squealed Misa as she hugged him. "That's all I want to hear."

**A/N: **Well, I made Soichiro a little rough, didn't I? In this fanfiction, he had Paranoid Personality Disorder(read on wikipedia.). I hope you enjoyed it. Oh, and about Sachiko being pregnant, it's true and Soichiro is the father. She had to bring it up for him to calm down and stop scaring Sayu.


	2. Light's eviction

**Author's Note: **Due to a review by anja-chan, I've decided to make changes to the first chapter, parts of which will be transferred here. So, you know I don't own Death Note and I hope you enjoy reading this.

It was dinnertime in the Yagami. It is currently more peaceful than earlier in the morning. Soichiro had Sachiko take a lie detector test and learned that not only was her child his, but she never cheated on him to begin with. As mentioned before, the current moment is more peaceful than during breakfast, but will it stay that way?

"Children." called Soichiro. "I would like to apologize for my behavior this morning. It was...inappropriate."

"No problem." said Light and Sayu in unison.

"Now, to the real matter." continued Soichiro. "Your mother has confirmed to me that she and I are to become parents again."

"Wow, that's great." responded Light.

"She has confirmed that so will you two." he continued

"No way, how could you, Mom?" screamed Sayu as tears rolled down her cheeks.

"Now Light," said Soichiro. "from watching you on L's cameras, I know it was Misa Amane that you got pregnant. However, I am still oblivious as to the father of your child Sayu; you can tell me you're ready, and you can stay here as long as you like." Sayu then ran to her room.

"You were gonna kick her out?" asked Light fearfully.

"Not her, Light," replied Soichiro as he pointed a finger at Light. "you."

"Wait, why?" asked Light.

"Well, while both of you are over the age of consent, I still wanted you to wait until you were 18, so you would live on your own. Light, since you are 18 and you got someone pregnant, it only seems fair that you leave this house and live with Miss Amane."

"I understand." said a defeated Light. "I'll get my stuff out as soon as possible." He then walked to his room. Upon entering, he saw Misa sitting his bed and most of his stuff missing.

"Where's all my stuff?" asked Light demandingly

"They're at my place." replied Misa cheerily "I heard your parents' conversation about kicking you out ahead of time."

"Why didn't you tell me?" he asked again.

"'Cause you would try and stop them, and I wouldn't like that 'cause I want you to live with me."

"Well, you got what you wanted, but how did you get all my stuff out without making a sound?"

"The workers from the moving company I called were all ninjas, and they got all the stuff out as quietly as they could. I saved some of the stuff for tomorrow when you go to my place."

"Thank you."

"You're welcome, now lie down with me, we've got a new day ahead of us tomorrow." Light then lied down on the bed as he was told and wrapped his arms around Misa.

"Misa."

"Yes, Light."

"I love you."

"I love you too, Light." Light then tried to fall asleep. At the same time, Misa took one of Light's hands and moved it to her area. When Light realized what he was feeling, he became wide awake as he had not completely fallen asleep yet.

"Misa, what are you doing?" asked Light as he sat in an upright position

"Light, I wanna make love." replied Misa as she also sat up. "Please?"

"No, Misa."

"Why not?"

"It isn't right, you're pregnant."

"That shouldn't matter."

"But what about the child?"

"The child will be fine. It's protected by my abdomen and a liquid in the womb."

"Won't it be dangerous for you?"

"No, it won't. The doctor said it was okay."

"I'm still not sure though."

"Light," yelled Misa as she grabbed his shirt and hugged needily. "the baby and I will be fine, now let's make love."

"Misa," said Light as he ran his fingers through her hair and kissed her. "as much as I want to (kiss), and I really want to (kiss), I really don't think it's right."

Misa was so swayed by those kiss that she decided to let Light's refusal to make love slide. She then kissed him good night and lied down on the bed. Light then lied down behind her, kissed on the back of her neck, then wrapped his arms around her. Then, silence as the couple had gone to sleep.

_Moment later, Misa woke up to Light's touch. When she saw that Light was on top of her and only in boxers, she realized what was going to happen._

_"Light, you changed your mind?" asked Misa thinking of the argument they had before going to sleep._

_"Shh." was all he said as he moved to press his lips unto hers and gently forced his tongue into her mouth. Then, their tongues smoothly danced inside each other's mouths before the kiss was broken. Light then proceeded to lick Misa's lips before pulling back._

_"Misa," he started."your lips taste like strawberries." This made her blush a rosy red as Light took off her blouse then moved to suck on the beautifully smooth scented skin on her neck, making her moan sounds of pleasure. Those kisses left a hickey on her neck. Light now moved down to her breasts. He licked one of Misa's nipples while softly fondling the other. Misa decided that she couldn't take anymore waiting and decided to poke Light's erection with her foot. Light responded by taking off his boxers. He then grabbed his erection and directed it at her vagina, but just as it made contact..._

"Huh?" said Misa as she woke up. "It was all a dream." She then pouted as Light came from the shower. "Good morning Misa, how are you?"

"Hello, Light." greeted Misa in a cutely bitter tone.

"Still mad about last night?"

"Yes, Light I'm still mad about last night."

"Oh," he said as he tried to change the subject. "are you gonna shower?"

"I'll do it when we get to my place."

Later in Sayu's room...

"So you're Kira?" asked Sayu while facing Light and Misa.

"Yes," replied Light. "and I want you to pass judgment for me in Japan while I'm in America."

"Sure I will, Light," said Sayu. "for a hundred bucks."

"Sayu, this is serious." said Light.

"I know, Light." said Sayu. "I'm gonna miss you, Light."

"I'll miss you, too." said Light.

"Light," called Sayu. "before you go, can I have a kiss?"

"Okay," replied the unsuspecting Light as he moved to kiss Sayu's cheek. However, before kissing her cheek, Sayu turned to face him, and he ended up kissing her lips, just what she wanted. He wanted to pull back, but Sayu kept the kiss going for another few seconds. Misa saw this and raised her hand to slap Sayu, but morning sickness had saved Sayu from her wrath as Misa ran to the bathroom. At that point, Sayu broke the kiss. "Good-bye, Light." she said romantically Light then ran to the bathroom to help Misa.

**Author's Note:** A few things I would like to clarify:

1) At this point, it is 2007(consistent with the anime), and Misa is one month pregnant.

2) The age of consent in Japan is 13, and in accordance with the anime, Light is 18, Sayu is 14(she's would turn 15 in July), and Misa is 19.

3) That kiss between Light and Sayu was supposed to be platonic. Sayu has some sort of attraction to him, but that will NOT lead to incest. Light didn't even know that Sayu was going to trick him into kissing her lips.

4) That sex in Misa's dream. It's okay for a woman to have sex while pregnant as long as it does not pose a threat to the woman or the embryo, so it would be okay if Misa didn't care about having sex while pregnant.

5) I am witholding info regarding that father of Sayu's child until further notice.

I hope you enjoyed this fanfic.


	3. Light v Misa

**A/N: **Last time, on Our Our Little Kira, Light gets his ass kicked out of the house, and now he has to live with Misa, with whom he refuses to have sex because she's pregnant. To make matters worse, Sayu tricks Light into a kiss on the lips, making Misa jealous. Now Light and Misa are on their way to Misa's flat in a limo. I don't own Death Note, or Matsuda would be in an abusive relationship.

**Our Own Little Kira-Chapter 3**

"Look Misa, I'm sorry." said Light begging his lover for forgiveness.

"Hmph." responded Misa. "Why should forgive you?"

"Misa, if I knew she was gonna kiss me like she did-"

"Save it, Light" Misa interrupted. "You've probably been with other girls during our relationship."

"No I haven't." said Light. "I only love you."

"Yeah? Well, prove it." said Misa challengingly. Light immediately responded by pinning Misa onto the floor of the limo. He then lays his lip smooth lips onto Misa's cherry lips. Misa then forced herself in his mouth with her tongue. As their tongues rubbed smoothly against each other, Misa unzipped Light's pants. "You know, Light." she started as she rolled herself on top him. "If we're gonna make love while I'm pregnant, we're gonna have to find a comfortable position for us." Light was scared now. He didn't want to make love to her, not now. "We don't want anything to happen to our god-child, do we."

"No." agreed Light.

"Good." said Misa as lowered herself on Light's erection. "'Cause we want little Kira to come out smoothly," she continued she moved up and slammed down on his body. "and this is just how we're gonna do it."

"Misa, no." screamed Light vainly.

* * *

A few hours later Misa and Light woke to realize their had reach their destination. They got dressed and walked to the apartment building. Upon entering the apartment, they walked to the bedroom where they came across Ryuk on top of Rem licking her violet lips, then probing her mouth with his tongue and enjoying the apple-like taste that Rem had to offer. The sight of this made Light want to vomit.

"WHAT THE HELL, RYUK!" yelled Light as he then ran to the bathroom after catching the attention of the shinigamis.

"Oh, great." Ryuk groaned. "Thanks, Light."

"Perhaps now you would like to fill us in on why he's here, Misa." said Rem.

"Light's parents found out he got me pregnant, so they kicked him out." Misa explained. "He has to live with Misa now."

"I see." Rem said annoyedly. "Well, tell him his things are packed."

"Light." Misa yelled. "Rem said-"

"I heard, Misa." interrupted Light as he came back into the scene. "Thanks."

"Hey, Light," said Ryuk. "Way to ruin the moment."

"Sorry, Ryuk." said Light as he turned on the computer. "But, since when were you and Rem allowed to fuck?"

"Yeah," said Misa. "I though shinigami weren't allowed to do that kind of stuff."

"We weren't until recently." Rem explained. "A few weeks ago, the king of death decided to repeal Rule 36 and allow shinigami to reproduce."

"No way!" said Misa. "I'm so happy for you two. At least you can enjoy the pleasures of love now. Light doesn't even want me to pleasure him; just because I'm pregnant. We ended up fighting on the way here because of that." Misa then gave Light a cute pouty look that would even charm a shinigami. "Why won't you make love to me, Light?"

"I don't think it's right." Light replied.

"What the hell, Light!" Misa screamed as she balled her hands into fists. "You don't wanna have sex with me because NOT RIGHT? How is it not right?"

"You're pregnant." replied Light as he turned to face Misa.

"Light, we talked about this already!" Misa screamed. "I check with FIVE doctors, Light. It's okay for us to have sex because the child is protected by my abdomen and the amniotic fluid in the womb, so it's ALL RIGHT! Light, I just want to keep our sex life strong, you could at least help." Misa then laid down on the bed, covered herself with the blanket, and sobbed quietly as Light continued his work on the computer.

"Wow, Light. You really hurt her feelings." said Ryuk as Rem moved to comfort Misa.

* * *

Hours later, Light finished his work as Kira. After changing into his pajamas, he climbed on the bed facing Misa.

"Misa?" Light called.

"What, Light?" Misa replied, still upset about their arguement they had earlier.

"Look, I'm sorry for the way I acted today." said Light. "It's just that we're going to lead a new life, especially with the unborn child and all, and I still need to adjust to it."

"Is that why you won't have sex with me?" Misa asked.

"Yes."

"You do still love me?"

"Yes." Light then took Misa's hands in his. "I want to be here for you and our little Kira. I know together the three of us can make it. We can make a better world, and when that time has come, I want you to rule at my side."

"Oh, Light." said Misa as she hugged while tears streamed down her eyes.

"What's wrong, Misa?"

"Nothing; I'm just glad everything's alright."

"We're moving to America."

"Where exactly, Light?"

**Author's Note: **I'm just gonna stop there. I must admit, Misa was OOC, but she had to be. In this fanfic, Rem and Ryuk are dating, thus the kissing earlier this chapter. You may have noticed that Light had erection despite not wanting to have sex with Misa. Truth be told, he DOES want to be inside her, but he was raised to believe he should not have sex with a pregnant woman. Well, stay tuned.


	4. Short airplane scene

**A/N: Sorry I took so long, I had a virus on my computer, so I had to get a new one. I don't own Death Note.**

Three weeks later, Light and Misa made their way to the airport, although Misa was in the disguise she used to track down Kira.

"You know, Light." she started. "When we get to our destination, I was thinking that we could take a break from being Kira, maybe until the child is born."

"Misa, if I do that, then I may lose interest in judging criminals." replied Light. "That's not something we want do we?"

"Well, can we at least do it for one day?" Misa asked.

"Hmm, I suppose it couldn't hurt." Light replied.

"So are you taking the fact that you had to leave your family?" asked Misa.

"I'm fine, Misa." Light replied.

"And your family?"

"My mom's a little shaken up about it, and Sayu's a little nervous about the task I've given her."

"Do you think she'll be alright killing criminals on her own?" asked Misa

"She'll get used to it." replied Light.

"I don't know, Light." said Misa. "If she can't take it, she may end up killing herself."

"You're right." agreed Light. "When we get to our new home, I'll call to help her out."

"Good." said Misa. "So, where exactly are we going, again?

An hour later, Light and Misa have boarded the plane to their new home.

"Light?" asked Misa as she rested her head on his shoulder. "Where are we going?"

"If I told you, will you stop asking me?" said Light.

"Okay." replied Misa.

"We're going to Woodcrest, Maryland." said Light.

"Woodcrest?" said Ryuk as he entered the scene from the roof of the plane. "Sounds boring."

"Where's Rem." asked Misa.

"Rem 's still outside." replied Ryuk. "We had a great time making love on the roof."

"Aww, isn't that romantic, Light?" asked Misa

"Yeah." Light replied hiding the disgust of two ugly shinigami having sex on a plane."

"...until she started to throw up." Ryuk continued.

"Maybe she's airsick." said Misa.

"What?" said Light as he thought of the stupidity of Misa's statement. "Misa, shinigamis have wings."

"And besides," continued Ryuk. "she's been doing that for three weeks. Maybe she has that thing; I think it's called morning sickness.

"Are you saying that Rem's pregnant?" asked Light with digust. "That's...

"...wonderful." said Misa as she finished Light's sentence with the wrong word. "I'm so happy for you two. Just think of it, Light, our little kira and a baby god of death playing together. I can't wait for it happen."

"Yeah, me neither." Light said sarcastically

"Really, that's great, Light." said Misa oblivious to his sarcasm. "I wanna spend the rest of my life with you." Light, groaned as Misa wrapped her arms around him. "Hey, Light, what's Woodcrest like?"

A/N: Can Sayu handle judging criminals? Who is the father of her child? Is Rem really pregnant? If so, is Ryuk the father? Why is this chapter short. Will I bring in the Boondocks characters? Stay tuned.


	5. Light v Misa R2

**A/N: **Hey,guys, sorry my last chapter was so short, I promise you won't see many chapters like that anymore. Well, here is the fifth chapter. And remember, I don't own DeathNote, because Light is not enough of a player.

"Light, you lied to me." said Misa in her usual childish tone after noticing a New York City bus pass by. "You should've told me we were going to New York City. I always wanted to New York City...well actually, I wanted to go Hollywood, but New York City's just as great."

"Well, you're happy, right Misa?" Rem asked while feeling sick. "I won't have to kill Light Yagami?"

"What! No!" Misa cried as held on to Light's arm. "You can't kill him! I love him!" Misa then began to lick Light's ear, tasting the murderer that was her boyfriend. "Mm, Light, you taste so good. I could just--

"Wait!" Light demanded as he put their suitcases in the trunk of a taxi. "At least until we get to our new home."

"Aww!" Misa moaned. "That's no fun."

"Well, don't worry, Misa." said Ryuk as Light and Misa got in the taxi. "We'll be having lots of fun here. New York is the city the never sleeps."

Half an hour later, Light and Misa reached their new home in the neighborhood of Elmhurst. They then spent the next few hours unpacking and settling in their home.

"Light, I like our new home." said Misa as Light wrapped his arms around her.

"You should, Misa." said Light. "It's right near a mall and if you don't like that one, then you can take a bus to another one in Manhattan."

"But, I don't wanna take the bus." Misa pouted. "Can't we just get a car?"

"I'd like to get one sweetie, but..." Light said before caressing Misa's neck with lips, giving her a hickey. "...I don't have any money, and we need to budget yours until the baby is born, so we'll need to save."

"Fine, I'll take the bus." Misa pouted as she saw a bulge in Light's pants. "Light, how much do you love me?"

"I love you very much, Misa." Light replied wondering what she was getting at.

"Okay," said Misa. "so, how do you wanna love me?"

"Misa, what are you talking about?--- AHHH!" Light was surprised as Misa unbuttoned his pants and began to rub his length.

"Misa, zzz, what're you---"

"Light, I'm just loving you, that's all." Misa said as she continued to stroke him.

"Zzz, but why now?"

"Why not?" asked Misa as she still messaged her lover's member. "You're obliviously hard from being with me; and I'm a little wet myself."

"Misa, no!" said Light as he pulled him off of her. "As long as you're pregnant, we can't do this." Misa stood facing him filled with shock, hurt, and anger.

"Light, how could you have these desires for me, and not want to express it way you want to?" Misa asked as tears streamed down her face.

"It--"

"Don't tell me." Misa interrupted. "It's because I'm pregnant, right?"

"Well..."

"You know what, forget it." said Misa as she ran down the stairs crying. Light then decided to start his daily work as Kira to give Misa time to calm down.

Two hours later, Light picked up the smell of ramen. As he followed it downstairs, he found a smiling Misa and two bowls of ramen.

"Hey, Misa, I'm sorry about earlier today." said Light as he eat some ramen. "And if you're still up to it, we can still..."

"Yay!!!!!" Misa squealed before Light could finished what he was gonna say. "Now I feel guilty about what I did."

"What are you talking about Misa?" asked Light as he felt sleep. "Misa, wha dih you." Light could not ask the question coherrently nor finish it before he fell to the floor.

Two hours later, Light woke up in his new bed and realized... "Why am I in chains?"

"Hello, Light." said Misa standing on the end of the bed on which he was chained. "Sorry about what I did. I was gonna change my mind about it when you said you would do me, but you fell for my plan, and well, I couldn't let it go to waste." Misa then climbed on top of Light . "Are you ready to feel our love, Little Kira?"

"Misa, wait, I don't feel comfortable-"

"There's no turning back, Light." said Misa as she slowly impaled herself on Light's member. "Little Kira need to know how much her parents love each other and her." Then the door rang. "Oh, what now?" Misa yelled as she got off Light's member and opened the door and saw...

"Sayu?"

A/N: Sorry I took a while, but with school and all this roleplay I've been doing, I've never made the time to finish this. Hopefully, I'll be able to post more frequently.


End file.
